


Free Flight

by Skye



Category: Urusei Yatsura
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2008-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lum offers to take Ran flying with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Flight

Ran had always somewhat envied Lum's flight ability. This is why, when Lum offered her a ride to a beautiful sunset view, Ran agreed. Now freely flying with Lum, Ran looked wide-eyed at the landscape below them. "Wow! It's so beautiful!"

"Right, and it gets even better," Lum assured, pulling Ran even farther up a hill.

"Let me see, Lum, let-" Ran suddenly stopped her requests as she and Lum tumbled to the ground. "Ow!" Ran shouted helplessly, noticing angrily that Lum seemed fine, and only slightly concerned.

"Ran-chan, are you okay?"

"I-" Ran began tearfully, and then took a look at the side of her dress. Instead of pink, it was now stained grey from the dust that she'd been thrown in. "You know I'm not! Just look at my leg! My dress! I can't believe you!" Ran raged.

"Let me see," Lum said, lifting Ran's leg.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ran bounced, trying to keep her balance. Lum soon kissed her "hurt" leg, causing Ran to further sputter.

"Ran-chan, you're fine now. Now, look."

Ran looked over at the sunset, then at the light reflected in Lum's face. In the sweet atmosphere, Ran took the moment to lean over and kiss Lum's face. Lum seemed surprised, but calm. "There, _now_ you've made it up to me," Ran said roughly.

Lum smiled toward Ran. "I like it when you're yourself."

Ran also smiled, enjoying the complement. Though it was just like Lum to leave things so ambivalent.


End file.
